


See Me After Class

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, student!newt, teacher!Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Newt has a major crush on his history teacher Mr.Graves. Teacher notices that and decides to teach Newt. (Disclaimer: Newt is a senior in Highschool he’s 18 but age gap is there. Also bottom!Graves)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> (Disclaimer: Newt is a senior in Highschool he’s 18 but age gap is there. Also bottom!Graves)

Newt stared at Mr.Graves mouth as the man talking about something Asia. Ever since he got in this class he couldn’t stop thinking about him, what he could _do_ to him. Mr.Graves fixed his glasses and licked his lips continuing to speak. Newt fantasize about the teacher’s mouth doing dirty things and covering his glasses in…. He signed trying to rid that image, his in class for crying out loud!

“ Mr.Scamander mind answering the question please?”

“ W-what?”

“ The question. I don’t like repeating myself.”

“ Um red…pandas?” The class snicker at the answer. Mr.Graves signed taking his glasses off.” I would give you credit since they are part of Asia. But that is incorrect. It was about the empires. See me after class, Newt sank in his seat face flushed as the others giggled. Mr.Graves shushed them threaten they have a pop quiz. The bell rang everyone left but Newt, he walked to the desk keeping his head down biting his lip. Mr.Graves had his finger under his chin thinking. “ I heard me good things about you. 4.0 GPA that’s really good for an exchange student. But I’m concerned, You’re a senior yet this is the **only**  class you’re failing. This is class you need in order to graduate. I may need to call your father.”

 “ **NO!**  I-I mean please not that. I’ll do better I can. Just don’t ell him.” The last thing Newt needs is his father getting involved. He’s super strict always pushing him and his brother to do and be above others. If this gets out father might actually kill him. Mr. Graves was taken aback by this but didn’t push further to ask questions. He put his glasses back on grabbing a pen and paper writing something down. “ This is my address, if you truly need my help come today after school if not….well not sure what can help you.” Newt took the paper eyeing it he was speechless, the man is going to help him at his house of places. “ T-thank you I’ll see you there.”

When school was over, Newt called his mother letting her know he’ll be late saying that he’s at a cram session, she believe it. Grabbing his bike he headed over to Mr.Graves house, it didn’t take long the man lived not to close, but not far either from the school. Newt also spotted a car meaning the teacher was already home _he hoped so_. Ringing the doorbell he waited for a few minutes then he heard a come in. Newt opened the door walking inside, the house was nice and classy with a modern touch. He figured much since the man comes to school everyday dressed like a model,  Newt shook his head _Stupid thoughts stop that_. “ I’m upstairs first room on your right!” Mr.Graves shouted, Newt gripped his backpack strap and slowly walked upstairs. Once in the room his jaw dropped, his  teacher was wearing his white shirt few buttons undone, _black lace panties,_  and then socks with garters on them. 

“ Like what you see? Ever imagine me dressed like this?” Newt blinked a few times _What is this?_  His cheeks where flushed dropping his bag to rub his eyes, make sure it’s not a dream. “ This is real Mr.Scamander. You like me…..I like you. Good student and all of sudden is messing up in my class. You **know** the materiel, you just need to clear your mind.” Newt looked back up  confused. Percival signed, “ You needed help yes? Here’s the deal I’ll give you a blowjob. That should clear your mind for the quiz tomorrow. Pass that I might let you fuck me. Deal?”  Newt said deal, and Percival pointed to the bed for Newt to sit.

He didn’t even hesitate he sat on the bed and waited. Mr.Graves walked over dropping to his knees unbuckling Newt’s belt and using his teeth to unzip his jeans. Newt gripped the sheets blown away this was happening. 

“Mr.Graves…can you put the glasses on?”

“ If I do that will you get a 100 on the quiz?” He asked tapping the tip of the head waiting for an answer. Newt hissed out a yes and Mr.Graves went to work. He licked the both sides slowly giving each their own attention. He moved his tongue over the tip licking the pre-cum leaking out. Newt was gasping looking down for a moment seeing eyes on him as his teacher bobbed his head up and down. _Oh my god_  Newt wanted to put his hands on the black hair but didn’t wasn’t sure if he was allowed to do it. He let out a sob as Mr.Graves pushed his head closer to his chock feeling it go down his throat, Newt couldn’t help but thrust his hips a little. Mr.Graves hummed letting his student thrust into him **hard**  all a while his glasses being place with a bit of his hair falling in front of it. The final straw was seeing his teacher remove himself a spit trail showing and Newt came then and there. Cover the man’s face and glasses. 

Newt was panting moving hair out of his face. Mr.Graves looked amazing with cum on his face, he stood up with a noticeable boner showing in his lace lingerie. Newt was about to touched but his hand was playful slapped. “ No Mr. Scamander pass the quiz first then you can touch me.” Newt signed understanding a deal is a deal, now he was getting kissed by the man tasting his own cum and tongue over his. Felt like ever-lasting until Mr.Graves pull away face still covered in white just no glasses. “ **For good luck.**  You should head home and study I have a quiz to prepare.” 

Newt went straight home for the first time actually focusing on his history work. But that night he touched himself imaging everyplace he plans on fucking Mr.Graves on. 

Day of the quiz he got 110% All correct even the bonus questions. On the paper it read: _Good job, see  after class_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After school, in our classroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469337) by [Natecchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi)




End file.
